The present invention relates to clean/chemical-free, bean vegetables which are grown by use of highly electrolyzed water. Also, the present invention is concerned with a method for cultivating clean, nutrition-rich bean vegetables without rotting.
Much research has demonstrated the usefulness of soybean sprouts. Particularly, they are reported to effectively cure hangover by virtue of their high content of aspartic acid, which is involved in alcohol catabolism. In addition, soybean sprouts are rich in various nutrients, including vitamins such as vitamin C, fibers, proteins, enzymes such as phytase, physiologically active substances such as saponin, and minerals, and have a function of scavenging active oxygen, showing prophylactic effects against cancers and adult diseases.
Bean vegetables, such as soybean sprouts and mungbean sprouts, are putrescible, suffering from rot. black spots, red spots, brown spots. flacherie, stripe disease, etc. Regardless of harmfulness or harmlessness to the human body, rotting of bean vegetables has a fatal influence on their goods values. As bacteria causative of such diseases, Pseudomonas sp. and Fusarium sp. are reported (Myong, I.S., Cause and Control of the Rotting of Soybean Sprouts. a thesis for a master degree in Korea University, Korea).
In order to prevent the rotting of bean vegetables, there are conventionally conducted many methods which are exemplified by treatment of seed beans with agricultural chemicals (sterilizer for disinfecting seeds, such as vitaziram and homai), ozone sterilization, antibacterial microbe treatment, far infrared treatment using ceramics, and chitosan treatment. Further, there was even suggested that the whole growth procedure of bean vegetables is conducted in a germ-free environment.
However, these conventional methods suffer from their own disadvantages. For example, when the agricultural chemicals are used, excellent anti-rotting effects cen be obtained, but dangerous toxicity to the human body is also effected. Ozone sterilization, antibacterial microbe treatment, chitosan treatment and growth in ceramic vessels cannot completely prevent the rotting of bean vegetables nor guarantee repetition of the same effects. Cultivation of clean bean vegetables in germ-free facilities gives rise to an increase in the production cost.
Based on the intensive and thorough research on the growth of clean, bean vegetables without using chemicals, the present inventors found that highly electrolyzed water (strongly acidic water and strongly alkaline water) shows superb sterilizing effects on the growth of bean vegetables.
Obtained by electrolyzing an NaCl or KCl water at a redox potential difference of 1,000 mV or higher into strongly acidic water and strongly alkaline water, the electrolyzed water used in the present invention has excellent sterilizing and cleaning functions. Although its sterilizing mechanism is not clearly disclosed, electrolyzed water has various, significant advantages of showing potent bactericidal activity against a broad spectrum of bacteria, producing no toxic residues, unlike chemicals, and being not harmful to the human body at all (Komeyasu. Mi. and Y. Miura, 1981. Effects of electrolytic reduction on suitability of soybean for making Tofu. Nippou Shokuhin Kogyo Gakkuishi 28:41). In addition, use of electrolyzed water in the cultivation of bean vegetables requires only a low installation cost. Particularly, when cultivated with alkaline water, the bean vegetables contain rich inorganic elements as well as exhibit more intensified functions as alkali foods.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide clean/chemical-free, bean vegetables which are rich in inorganic elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for cultivating clean/chemical-free, bean vegetables at a fast growth rate without causing rotting.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided bean vegetables, cultivated with highly electrolyzed water which is prepared by electrolyzing inorganic salt-added water.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for cultivating bean vegetables in which highly electrolyzed water is provided to bean vegetables continually and in a reclaim pattern.